hitsugimenochaikafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Takashichea
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sidapa0 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 19:47, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Admin Hello, thank you for your messages. Sure, I don't mind becoming an admin, but I have no idea how to apply or how to do the job. If you can help me that would be great. And also sorry about the images, that was my first time adding them, so I wasn't sure what I needed to do. I'm not sure how to add the fair use rationale. Schen13 (talk) 00:46, June 15, 2014 (UTC)schen13 Becoming an Admin Hello! To become an admin on a wikia with an inactive admin/no admins, you can try to adopt the wikia. This adoption page on Community Central gives guidelines for the adoption process, or you can also go to to ask about obtaining adminship. Hope that helps! Grace (profile)•(talk) 15:41, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Refs and Transitions for Fredrika I'm not sure if we're talking about the same thing. In my previous edit in Fredrika, I don't think I removed anything Sidaipo added. I only modified his information to make it more gramatically correct. Perhaps "transition" was a bad word choice on my part. By transition, I meant just making the text less disconnected and more smoother grammer wise. Whatever Sidaipo added, I should not have removed anything information wise. I agree with your stance that the LN should be the main source, however my sources are only the first 2 LN vols, the manga and the anime. Everything I've added should be canon, but eventually we do need to address the different adaptation issue. I'm thinking there could be a section dedicated to just that. But anything from vol. 3 and above, I have no way of differentiating for now. The manga seems to be the most faithful adaptation, so I will most likely use that as my source as soon as it finishes vol. 2. If the other volumes get translated, I will update accordingly. Sidaipo seems to know the rest of the volume, so I won't argue what he puts down, unless some argues otherwise. I just fix any grammatical issues and present it better, Schen13 (talk) 23:58, June 18, 2014 (UTC) schen13 Admin & support Hello Takashichea, I got your last message and I appreciate your support. Unfortunately I don't think I or anyone should be setting up policies without an admin. I mentioned a while ago that I don't mind becoming one, but I'm not sure about the process nor the duties it involves. I wouldn't be sure how to set up a policy and enforce it. Also, I understand that Sidaipo is interested in becoming an admin? I'm new to this so if someone who already has experience who could help or inform me what to do what be really helpful as well. There shouldn't be just one admin as well. Schen13 (talk) 04:36, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Navigation Made the changes you requested :) Grace (profile)•(talk) 15:53, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Adminship & Table I'm not really a fan of either, they both seem a bit too convoluted in my opinion. For now, I think the tables should be kept simple. If you could tell me how to set the border lines and table size, that would be great. My issue is if I try to change the sizes it resets it for some reason. Once I figure that out, then I will change the light novel table as well. I'm sorry to hear about you leaving, will you no longer be posting any images as well? As for the admin, the request was put on hold, so I don't think there will be any admin anytime soon. Anyways, I appreciate all the help you've given. Schen13 (talk) 05:05, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Question Are you going to upload images from the Hitsugi no Chaika ova? Mainly ones of Akari?Blondie77 (talk) 19:36, September 11, 2017 (UTC)